Pandora Hearts: Knave of Hearts
Pandora Hearts: Knave of Hearts is a special Pandora Hearchu which is included in Pandora Hearts 8.5: Mine of Mine. Synopsis Oz's "There's Nothing To It" Kind of Day Sharon angrily shouts, inviting the 'mongrels' to kneel before her. Oz says that Sharon scared him with that outburst, and so he asks her what was the matter. Sharon tells Oz that there was no way she could possibly tell him because it was far too embarrassing, however Sharon explains anyway, saying that in her novel of Sylvie and the Mongrels, Sylvie had declared what Sharon had shouted whilst she stood before 50 or so gentlemen ('mongrels') who were all seeking her love. Oz, coming to understand what Sharon was saying, asks if Sylvie and the Mongrels was the romance novel which the women of the Rainsworth family loved. Gilbert buts in and states that the novel was a sort of training manual for 'wicked women'. Sharon states that Gilbert's remark was rather rude, as the Rainsworths weren't the series' only fans, as there were enough fans for the novel to be featured within the article on current popular media she was reading in a magazine (noting that Sylvie's declaration was ranked #4 on a list in the magazine). Alice is confused when Sharon shows the magazine to the group, asking what it was because of all the pictures that were in it, deciding that it was likely very different from what Oz was always reading. Sharon states that the book was a 'fashion plate', which confuses Alice, but Oz explains that it's what's called a fashion magazine, which Sharon explains contains all the latest trends, petty gossip and features on media such as what they had just been discussing. Sharon raves that she could never get tired of reading the fashion magazines. Oz, looking in the magazine, states that the outfit which the model was wearing looked really cute, and would look nice on Alice. Sharon agrees, stating that red clothing is always nice but asks Alice to try wearing pink clothig every now and then. Alice hadn't been paying much mind to what Sharon and Oz had said, passively agreeing with them in order to brush them off. Oz exclaims as he sees another outfit that he thinks is cute. Sharon agrees once again and excuses herself from the conversation to look for something for a brief moment. As Sharon begins fiddling with Alice's hair, Alice nervously asks what Sharon thought she was doing. Sharon explains that if she tied Alice's hair like she was, then it would go nicely with the black dress that she had picked out for Alice. Oz remarks on how good it looks, but notes how no matter what you imagine Alice wearing, she always looks cute. Alice gets annoyed by how Sharon and Oz have been fussing over her, and so she tells them to shut up. Sharon remarks on how cute it is that Alice is getting embarrassed. Gil remembers that Sharon had said that town gossip was written in the fashion magazine as well, and so he asks Sharon if there was any news on Illegal Contractors written anywhere. Sharon and Oz just silently stare at Gil, Oz stating that Gil should try and develop a sense of atmosphere in the situation. Gil doesn't understand, and so Sharon becomes frustrated and flips through the magazine as he'd asked. Once she's finished, she tells Gil that there doesn't look to be any news of Illegal Contractors in the magazine, however she had found something much more interesting in the town's fad. Gil doesn't understand once again, and so Sharon explains that now-a-days anything goes in terms of fashion on the streets, using men dressing in drag as an example, surprising and confusing Oz and Gilbert. Sharon states that the trend had allegedly started when a performer of some kind somewhere dressed in drag for a fan service, which caused women to start getting excited at the opportunity to see a different side to gentlemen than they have been more accustomed to seeing. Oz asks if he was right to say that something like that was called a 'gap moe' (when one does something that appears to differ from their overall character) thing. Gil asks where Oz picked up a word like 'gap moe', but his question goes unheeded as Sharon continues to explain that to go along with this new cross-dressing trend, there would be a cross-dressing contest put on in Reveil, where winners get the title of the Cross-Dressing Master, a trophy and a pass to allow them to eat food at any of the street stalls during the festival. This excites Alice, who tells Oz that she wants that pass. Oz admits that it did sound appealing, adding that if Alice got her hands on that food pass, she'd soon wipe Reveil clean of all its meat supply. Alice declares that they were going, and that Oz and Gil were going to enter the contest in order to win the foods pass for her. Oz tells Alice to leave it to him and wishes Gil good luck. Gil questions why he had to be put into situations like this, and Oz explains that Gil had to enter because of all the experience in cross-dressing that he had. Oz deduces that Gil just wants to see him cross-dressing, stating that he'd look fabulous and asking Gil's opinion. Oz corrects himself by saying that he'd be so good at cross-dressing that people would tell him that he'd been deceiving them the entire time he'd been cross-dressing. Oz calls himself 'Osma' Vessalius and states that he would suddenly gain numerous fans no matter what gender he appeared to be, as well as stating that people would intrude in the mansion day-in and day-out in order to ask to be his valet, asking if Gilbert would be all right with something like that. Gil states that he'd hate something like that, because he was the only valet which Oz needed. Gil noted that he'd made a mistake by saying this, though it was too late as Oz stated that as his loyal valet, Gil would have to listen to any request he may have, which Gil confirms. Sharon hauls out dresses, saying that for Oz, the dress preparations were done. Oz says that he had expected Sharon to get the job done quickly. Gil whines that he doesn't want to have to enter the competition and cross-dress publicly. Oz says to Gil that there's nothing to be shy about before telling him to hurry up and get out of his clothes. Oz starts to help Gil out of his clothes, but Gil tells Oz to stop and claims that he can do it himself. Sharon asks if they understood how to put the dresses on together, reminding them to ensure that their corsets are on tight. Gil nervously tells Sharon not to peek as they change, and Oz assures Sharon that he'll take care of it. Alice claims to be hungry, but it seems to go unheeded. Oz tells Gil that with a wig and a little makeup, Gil will look perfect, congratulating Gil on his resurrection as 'Gilberta'. Alice continues to think of meat, singing a song about it to herself in the background. Gil exclaims that he's not happy with what's going on here. Sharon assures Gil that he looks fantastic in his dress, before stating that with long hair like he now had with his wig, Gil looks a lot more like Vincent, which gets on Sharon's nerves. Oz agrees that Gil looks good, but something was off about the appearance, Sharon agrees and the two decide that 'they' were huge. Gil, being 182cm tall, notes how he was right when he'd been saying that it'd been impossible for him to fit completely into his dress. Oz notes how when one looks at the individual parts of the dress, it looks all right, and as an added bonus Gil has a good physique. Sharon notes that she had thought that they would run into this problem, explaining that when cross dressing, they may have been better off using someone who was slightly more slender, as Gil did have nice shape to his hands, they were still far too large and that was a factor which they were unable to manipulate. Oz agrees and states that they need someone who was a man, but had 'lovely hands' as well. Sharon notes that because this makes Oz so uncomfortable, it took away some of the fun, and so she asks herself if there really was no where that they could find someone better suited for the task. Suddenly, Break enters the room through the window, greeting Sharon and noting how as soon as he and Reim had returned to Pandora, Reim was immediately detained. Break complains that the entire time since then, he had been forced to help Reim with his paperwork, looking to Emily for confirmation. Emily states that she'll break Reim's glasses into pieces next time he hauls the two of them into a situation like that again. Sharon, Oz, Gil and Alice don't respond, only silently staring at Break. Break questions what's going on, and Sharon innocently smiles in response and orders Break to take off the clothes he's wearing immediately. Break is confused immensely, Gil joins in and demands that Break strips, as he was more suited for the task than Gil was. Oz is happy to see that Gil is enjoying himself, while Alice becomes excited at the thought of seeing Break cross dressing. Break only questions what's going on helplessly. Sharon shows Break the fad in her magazine, and Break finds it absurd that such a concept was popularized by the public now. Gil tells Break to just resign himself to it, as he was sure that Break would look really pretty in drag, asking the opinions of everyone else. Break declines the proposal, blaming Reim for his current exhaustion, Emily adding that if Break didn't get to sleep soon, he'd die. Gil tells Break to try reading the room's atmosphere, but Break states that he didn't want to hear something like that from Gil. Sharon assures Break that it would be find, as Break was the oldest out of all of them, and he had the most knowledge about cross-dressing, which made him the most qualified for the task at hand. This announcement silences everyone in the room, and Break nervously tries to hush Sharon. Oz is surprised to hear of Break having cross-dressed before. Sharon explains that it was a long time ago, nearly every day, Sharon's mother, Shelly, would tamper with Break. As well, because Break's hair was much longer at the time, coupled with his shadowed eyes, Break would shine in his black dress. Break takes Sharon aside, asking her to stop telling her story. Sharon asks what the problem was, as she simply wanted to tell everyone how pretty Break looked in his dress. Oz asks Sharon is there were any other ways that Shelly tampered with Break, which Sharon confirms. Sharon begins telling of another story, where Break and Shelly went out for a stroll, though she is stopped short by Break who exclaims as Sharon tells the story, blushing in embarrassment. Sharon laughs and tells Break that if he wished to beg for something of his master, then he had to lay on the ground in submission and bare his stomach for her (which Oz notes is from the famous quotes ranking in the fashion magazine, ranked #3). Seeing Break in his dress surprised all in the room, Sharon telling Break that he looked so pretty and beautiful, which Break thanks her for. Oz states that, as he had thought, because of Break's slim form the lines of the dress are presented in a neat fashion. Oz found himself slightly flustered and unsure of what he was going to do, as he was finding himself somewhat attracted to Break. Break laughs and tells Oz to be quiet, although Sharon interrupts and states that she still feels as though there was something missing. Sharon decides that impact was the key factor that the needed to consider in order to make Break stand out among the crowd of other cross-dressing individuals. Break stops Sharon and explains that he never said that he'd be entering the competition. Oz roots through a case of accessories, taking Sharon's words into consideration, before stating that he had found something perfect to add impact to Break's appearance, which brings a feeling of nostalgia to Sharon. Alice is confused when Oz pulls out a pair of cat ears. Break exclaims at the sight of the cat ears once again. Sharon rummages through the accessory case as well, telling Break not to move. Break notes that the cat ears were a nostalgic item of Sharon's, and tells her to do whatever she liked. Sharon admires Break's dedication, but decides that because Break's hair already resembles cat ears, putting them in his hair would be a little lackluster, which Break sarcastically pretends to be disappointed by. Oz contemplates what to do, and decides to give the cat ears to Gil. Gil cries out and asks what Oz thought he was doing, asking him to stop because he was disgusted by the cat ears. Oz tells Gil that it was fine, but Gil continues to beg Oz to stop. Break asks if giving in was really all that bad, telling him to hurry up and become a black cat, meowing in order to add to Gil's torment. Gil demands that Break doesn't say 'meow', but Break continues anyway. Sharon then pulls out a pair of rabbit ears and decides to give them to Alice. Alice is confused by what's going on because she's not the one entering the contest. Sharon notes that it was all right, because if she could be able to mess around with everyone else and see her cute little Alice at the same time, it would be more than enough (mixing in a 'meow' with the word 'enough'). Gil states that Sharon's true motives have finally appeared. Break states that the situation had really turned problematic (mixing in a 'meow' with the word 'problematic'), while Emily also meows. Oz tries to get through to Gil, threatening to draw a cat beard on him (mixing in a meow at the end of the sentence). Gil states that he didn't want to (mixing in a 'meow' with the word 'wanna'). Break narrates how the day carried on as such, and a full month passed before the story continued. Alice asks Sharon if the magazine she had was different from the one she'd been shown before. Sharon confirms this, as the latest eddition had come in. Sharon explains that she's certain that the results of the cross-dressing contest should be in this eddition. Oz, Gil and Break also crowd around in order to see who won the contest, finding themselves shocked by the result (although the result is not revealed) and Emily bids farewell to the readers. Characters in order of appearance *Vincent Nightray *Shelly Rainsworth *Echo (Not Involved in Story Line) *Ada Vessalius (Not Involved in Storyline) *Jyanta (Not Involved in Story Line) }} Gallery Knave01.jpg|Page 1 Knave02.jpg|Page 2 Knave03.jpg|Page 3 Knave04.jpg|Page 4 Knave05.jpg|Page 5 Knave06.jpg|Page 6 Knave07.jpg|Page 7 Knave08.jpg|Page 8 Category:Pandora Hearts Extra